Imprinted To Be Mines
by KiaraLovesTwilightForever
Summary: After her mother and father's marriage ends, Seirah Sleighton and her over-bearing mother moves to rainy Forks. Being the normal 16 year old she is, Seirah thinks the move will ruin her life, well, she's got another thing in store for her when a certain wolf gets involved with things. CAUTION, CONTAINS FLUFF. Trust me you will LOVE this story ; Ugh, I suck at summaries. POST BD.
1. Moving To Forks, KILL ME NOW

**A/N- Hey guys! This is my first fic about The Twilight saga EVER. I've always wanted to write about twilight and always had a certain interest in the wolf pack and a certain wolf (; . I've read tons of imprinting stories about Seth and some were good, some were GREAT and some were just plain-Ew. So finally after all this time, I FINALLY decided it was time to make my own :D And trust me, its gonna be good (; **

**So basically this story is set about a year after breaking dawn, and the Cullen's are still around and Renesmee looks about 10-ish? And yes Jacob still imprinted on her. There is still 2 packs (Jacob's and Sam's) And Seth is 17 now. Well okay, I think that's enough feedback so I'll stop babbling and let you get on w. the story ! Be mean if you have to but not to mean, (I'm not that good with criticism)**

**OMFG,! okay you can read now… **

Chapter 1: Moving to Forks, KILL ME NOW.

_(Sarah's POV)_

"Sarah sweetie, wake up or we'll miss our flight!" Mom said to me, waking me out of my slumber. I opened my eyes to find my wide-eyed Mother leaning over my bed with a frantic look on her face. Today was the big move to _Forks_, one of the most rainiest, freaking places in the United States. We were moving from our sweet sunny home in California, were I grew up, went to school, and had the most amazing friends, to boring old Forks, were it rained all the fucking time there, non-stop.

'Yeah, Yeah I'm up" I mumbled getting up pushing the warm fluffy covers off of my body, then longing for the warmth they gave me.

"Hurry Sarah, we've got about an hour till our plane leaves so chop-chop" My Mom said in a cheery tone. I just rolled my eyes and did what she told me, not wanting to engage in _another_ argument with her which happened a lot ever since I was told we were moving.

So let me just give it to you straight, my mom thought it would be a good Idea to move because of the nasty divorce that she and my father had. And since my mother had custody of me, she decided to move out of California to her home town in forks were she grew up.

I HATED the idea of moving from my home. Me and mom argued countless of times about it. The argument would always end with her crying and me pissed off up in my room, then me feeling sorry for making her cry. I wasn't a bad kid, just a little out-spoken, that's all. But I _couldn't _just pack up and leave my friends, my Dad, and the rest of my family with out a fight. But no, she just had get away, instead of facing her fears she ran away from them and like always, dragging me with her._ Just great._

I trudged to my full sized closet, trying to decide on what to wear for the worst day of my life -maybe I'm exaggerating here, but still like I said, worst day of my life.-

I ended up wearing a regular, all white spandex tee-shirt that was really stretchy and some demin short shorts with designed rips in them that my dad would totally not let me wear in public, and my brand new red converse that I got last week. I slipped on my silver locket necklace that my dad had given to me on my fourteenth birthday. It had a picture of him and my mom holding baby me.

After dressing, I took a look at myself in my full-sized mirror. My long bronze hair fell just below my chest and hung freely with its natural curls that captured my face. I looked into my eyes which held a deep shade of chocolate brown that was surrounded with long lashes. Satisfied with myself, I decided to go natural today and not wear any make-up besides applying some cherry flavored lip gloss to my lips after brushing my teeth.

On my way down stairs I ran into my mother who was packing up our van with duffle bags full of clothes. "You all ready and set, dear?" she asked.

"Yep, I'm ready to ruin my life!" I said in a fake happy tone, sarcasm dripping from every word. She just glared at me and rolled her eyes.

When all our clothes and stuff was packed in the van, we got inside and started to pull out of the garage. I couldn't help but think about how this move was going to effect me. I would have to go to a new school, with new people. _would they be nice?_ I thought to myself, _would they like me? who knows. School doesn't start until a month and a half any way so I'll just shove that thought to the back of my mind._

Even though I hated the move, I still was a little curious about what adventures were in store for me when we arrived in Forks.I layed back on the soft car seat and let my mind wonder about all the possibilities this move can bring me, good and bad ones. Soon, I was drifting into unconsciousness, letting sleep take over me.

**A/N- WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH HELL YEAH MY FIRST CHAPPY YEEEEEEES! -cough cough- Sorry for my little out burst there but hey? Anywaaaaaays What did ya think ? Love it ? Hate it ? Just please review and tell me what you think honestly ! And Seth will be popping up in the next chapter or the one after that, I dunno we'll see (:**

**REVIEW!**

XOXOXO ~Kiara


	2. Pack Life on the Rez

**A/N Sorry for the long update my computer broke so I won't be updating very often. Annnnnywaaays, here's chapter 2. Enjoy. OH! And also, some titles of the chapters will be song titles, you will know if it's a song title if I put in a quote from the song at the beginning of the read. OK that's it. Enjoy. **

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. Stephanie does.**_

Chapter 2: Pack life on the Rez

_(Seth's POV)_

I woke up to the sweetest smell of bacon and eggs in the air. I inhaled deeply, taking in the aroma that filled the whole house. I quickly hopped out of bed, avoiding the clothes and other junk scattered around my messy room. But before I could even make it downstairs I heard Charlie and my mom taking. _Can't just go down there in my boxers, mom'll have a fit. _I quickly made a bee-line for my room trying to hurry up and get downstairs before Leah could get to all the food before I can. Last time that happened I ended up starving the whole morning.

I threw on some shorts then scurried down the stair steps and jumped over the last three. I got there just in time before Leah practically inhaled it all.

"Hey mom, hey Charlie" I said as walked over to my piled high plate of food. Charlie had been coming over quite a while now since he and my mom had a 'thing' going on between them. It didn't bother me, I was actually glad she found someone to make her happy, same with Charlie. I began eating quickly not even bothering to savor the taste. I just wanted to get it all in my stomach.

"Hey kid, how's pack life?" Charlie asked while mom just smiled in my direction.

"Pretty boring in my opinion, not a lot of action now than there was before." I replied around a mouthful of eggs. Just then Leah had come from down the stairs. "Hey mom, Charlie, _kid" _she teased. I just scolded her and continued to eat.

"So there's this new family movin' into town," Charlie started, "I'm gonna head on over there and meet the folks later on in the day" he finished. Mom perked up getting interested, "Really, how many?" she asked.

"Just two, a mother and her daughter, that's all I know for now." He replied getting up.

This seemed to interest me to, you see, there hasn't been another family move here since, well, Bella moved to Forks, sorta weird if you ask me, it's like people are literally trying to _avoid_ Forks. Ha, maybe they were. It rains so damn much here so, why not?

"I'm gonna go off and head to the station, I'll see you later on today." Charlie said as he got up and gave my mother a kiss goodbye, then headed out the door.

And with that, I finished up my breakfast and headed up stairs. I took a long cold shower letting my bones relax from all that running I did on patrol last night.Yeah, yeah I know what you're thinking, _what's the whole point of patrolling if there's no action here? _Well I asked that same questioned to my all-mighty Alpha, Jacob -_insert sarcasm here- _that same question and got a you-never-know-what-might-happen answer. It's like one of those questions no matter how many times you ask, you always end up getting the same answer.

It felt nice letting the cold water hit my skin, cooling me off from my abnormal -for a human- temperature. After showering I threw on some khaki shorts and a plain black shirt, than slipped on my converse and headed for the stairs.

I was so close to getting out the door when mom started to interrogate me.

"Where do you think you're going young man?" She questioned me, eyeing me in the process.

"Er… outside?" I replied, but it came out more like a question.

"You understand that I want you back in this house by 11 right?" she in a motherly tone. I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh in frustration, she was always hovering me even though I _was _17.

"Yes mom" I replied and headed outside to my escape as quickly as I could. I started walking along the road that headed to First beach but instead of taking the long way, I decided to walk through the woods to save time. As soon as I was out of sight I started sprinting my way towards the beach not bothering to look at anything in my path, it just came as an instinct to hop over and avoid things in my way without me even thinking twice.

I came to a halt as the beach started to show through the forests green, mossy trees and bushes. I walked my way through the edge of the forest and walked onto the sandy beach. I breathed in the cold ocean breeze as I made my way to an abandon piece of drift wood that the ocean must have spit out. It looked stable enough to sit on so I did very well just that.

I looked out into the distance and let my mind wonder. It was strange how I could always think straight when I was at the beach alone with no one around. I could never do that when I was in my 'sandy' -as what the others would call it- wolf form. Your thoughts could never be private, you could never think to yourself without someone hearing. One mistake, you slip just once, the whole pack could know your little secret or whatever you didn't want anyone to hear but you.

As I started to go deeper into my own thoughts, thinking about life and well… life. I, out of the whole pack, -including both- was known as the cool, calm collected one. The one that was still known as a 'kid' no matter how many times I complained that I wasn't. The one that acted immature at times but could still be more mature than my older pack brothers. The one that was 'easy on the eyes' or had a 'kindred soul' as Old Quil would say. I began to wonder more and more when I came to a thought that was new to me, you know , that kind of thought were you never thought of that thought, yeah _that _kind of thought. Well to make it less confusing, that thought was _imprinting_. I never really actually gave it some thought now that I think of it. Sure I've heard of what it feels like in some of the guys' heads when we're patrolling, but I never got a chance to experience it. Course I've never experienced it, 'cause if I did I would probably be just a 'whipped' as the other guys are with their imprints. Ha, hope _that _doesn't happen anytime soon.

Soon enough I was pulled out of my thoughts when something hit me in the back of my head. _What the heck was that?_ I looked down to see it was a medium sized rock that assaulted me, I turned my head to see a grinning Brady standing just a couple feet away from me at the edge of the woods.

I _so_ wanted to wipe that smug off of his face.

"Everyone's hanging out at Emily's today, you comin' or what?" he asked still grinning.

"Yeah, hold on just let me…" I started my sentence but paused to pick up the rock. Before Brady could even decipher what I was going to do, I launched the rock aiming right at _his_ head this time. The smell of blood trickled up my nose. I smiled in triumph as I looked to see Brady holding his head in pain for a couple of seconds, than regaining his composure. Good thing we heal fast or that would have been a major problem for him.

"Nice shot bro." he simply said. I looked up at his head as I made my way over to him. Not even a mark was left behind by the rock. _Ah, the joys of being a werewolf, _I silently thought to myself.

"Who's all over there?" I asked as we made our way through the forest.

"You know, all the guys, their imprints, and yea." He replied.

"Ah, so why isn't Collin with you, ya'know he's practically like your twin." I teased smiling. It was true, Brady and Collin have been friends since they were in diapers, were ever Collin went Brady tagged along and vice versa.

"We are not like twins, why does everyone keep saying that?!" he retorted, then storming off in front of me. _That kid gets mad just too easy. _It probably was the whole 'wolf' thing; he _was _still kinda new to this.

I immediately started to strip off my clothes, knowing Brady had already phased. I quickly got out the string from my back pocket and tied my clothes to my leg. I started to let the heat take over my body, and then feel my muscles expanding inside me while the color red clouded my vision. Soon I was on all fours trying to keep up with Brady.

Everything in my vision was a blur of mostly green as I strode my way through the woods avoiding everything in my way with perfect outcomes. I loved the feeling of the wind through my fur and the woodsy smell that filled my nose with every breath. _Ugh I sound like a total girl right now._

_Brady: Yeah, I agree, you do sound like a total chick right now. Hahahahaha. _ -Like I said, no privacy what so ever.-

_Me: Whatever, just stay outta my head._

_Brady: You know that's impossible right?_

_Me: Ugh, you erk my nerves, ya know that?_

_Brady: That's my job. _He laughed but it came out like he was a choking dog.

Soon we came into the clearing and phased back. We slipped back on our clothes and headed into Emily's place. Before we stepped in I heard a lot of murmurs and voices. Brady was right when he said _everyone _was here. We stepped in and I gazed in to see all of the pack members either in the living room watching the game or in the kitchen harassing Emily or raiding her fridge. Collin, Embry, and Brady just now making his was over to the couch, were all watching TV, while Jared was over in the corner in a rather heated make-out session with Kim. I mean, the dude was like literally trying to eat her face off.

"Ugh, get a room!" Collin yelled over his shoulder at Jared and Kim, whose cheeks were now a bright red.

"Get a girlfriend, LOSER!" Jared yelled right back. That shut him up real fast.

I gazed to my right to see Rachel sitting in Paul's lap while they laughed at Collin and Jared. Then I had seen Jake staring daggers at Paul for sneaking a kiss on Rachel's lips. His eyes quickly averted from them to little Nessie who had stroked her hand along his cheek to grab his attention. He smiled and announced he was going to take her back to the Cullen's. Speaking of the Cullens, I had to stop bye and say hi to them sometime this week. Out of everyone in the packs me and Jacob were closest to them ever since the whole 'Volturi out to kill Nessie and the Cullens' thing happened. But Edward was, as he had called it 'more fond' of me than Jacob.

I found me a seat on the couch just as Claire came running over to me. Her waist long hair was swinging with every bounce, twist, and well, just about every move she made. A smile was plastered on her face, it was so contagious that I couldn't help but smile back. She jumped onto my lap and hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Sethy!" she said in a jittery voice, using the nickname she gave me.

"Hey Claire-Bear, why are you so hyper today?"I questioned her, raising my eyebrow. She started to lean closer to me and gently whispered into my ear,

"I stole a lot of cookies from the jar in the kitchen, but Aunty Emily doesn't know so shhhhhh!"

"Ah, so that's why you look like your gonna bounce off the walls" I said jokingly.

"What's this I hear about you stealing cookies from the cookie jar, Claire?" Quil questioned. _Damn werewolf hearing._

"Um…Er…I…Uh, gotta run!" She yelled and made a bee-line for the kitchen with Quil right on her trail. Quil eventually caught her and nearly tickled her to death.

I smiled in their direction enjoying what was going on around me, and then, suddenly, there was this tight pulling in my chest, like something or _someone _was pulling me in their direction. It was almost like my instincts were telling me to go were my heart –yes that's where the pulling was coming from- was being pulled from. I couldn't understand this feeling at all. It was _weird_; it wasn't like anything else I felt before. My hand raised to my chest as my eyebrows knit together. This was _strange_. I hope there isn't anything wrong with me because this _feeling _was… there are no words to really explain how it felt_._

"Something wrong Seth" Sam asked me, coming from out of the kitchen. I immediately pulled my hand away from my chest and looked his way. All eyes were glued on me now.

"Er…yeah, everything's perfect" I answered forcing a smile at him. He smiled slightly back at me, but I could tell he knew I was lying. Everyone else went back to what they were doing. My hand flew right back to my chest again as the pull got stronger. If only they knew, if only they knew everything was the opposite of perfect, that something strange was happening to me, and I had no idea what the hell it was.

**A/N- SOOOOO? Love it? Hate it? PLEASE TELL ME! A simple 'good' or 'nice' could work to! I just really need to know if I'm doing good or not so REVIEW! I think this chapter was better than the first one AND longer (: More reviews equals LOOOOOOOONGER chapters ;D So, what do you think is wrong with Seth? Is it that obvious? And also I will be doing a contest later on into the story, but I will get to that later on. Okay, Okay, just Review**

**ATTENTION: I WONT BE UPDATING OFTEN BECAUSE MY COMPUTER IS BROKEN SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!**

**-Kiara**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


End file.
